Cody X Lindsay
by sisterk06
Summary: Lindsay and cody.Tyler bteaks up with lindsay.Gwen still does not like cody.And chris gets mad at cody read to find out.
1. Saving You

Cody X Lindsay

By: Kaitlin.

I don't own total drama. I love the show. The author of the story is my best friend Kaitlin is. But I hope you like it and also fell free to comment and review. And thanks. Hope u like.

Chapter 1-Saving You.

Lindsay Pov.(point of view)

Today is the worse day ever. Tyler broke up with me! He said he liked someone else but wouldn't say who! I sighed. "This is worse than the time Heather knocked over my limited edition nail polish.

(In Confession Can: Lindsay)

I'll have you know that it was a very expensive nail polish. I'll never get it back because of heather.

Just then I heard a scream coming from the woods. I ran to see who it was. I stopped in my tacks as soon I saw him "Tyler?" I yelled. "No time to explain. Get this bear off me!" The voice yelled back.

(In confessions cam: Cody)

I'm not that surprised about being attacked by a bear for the second time. The animals in this stupid camp just hate me. It's a good thing Lindsay was there to help me.

(still lindsays pov)What could I do? I couldn't let him get eaten! Then I got an idea. I took off my boot, and threw it at the bears face. The bear fell to the floor as soon as it hit him. Then I started walking towards the bear. I stuck my tongue out at it and then I picked up my boot and put it back on. "Hey, thanks Lindsay." I turned around. It was Cody! I smiled at him. "No problem Colby! I mean Cody!" He laughed and then he smiled. But his smile suddenly faded quickly. So did mine. "What's wrong?" I asked with a soft voice. "It's Gwen. I still can't believe she doesn't like me." He sighed in disbelief. I just smiled at him. I walked up to him. "Maybe this will help." And then I softly pressed my lips against his.

To be continued…..


	2. Come Alone

Chapter 2-Come Alone.

Lindsay pov.

I slowly pulled my lips away from his and smiled. That was the first time Cody and I ever kissed. His eyes were wide in surprise. "Wow" he said softly. I giggled. From the corner of my eye I saw Chris. "Chip?" I blurted out. Cody turned around, "I don't see anyone" he said turning back towards me. I frowned "I could've sworn I saw him behind that tree!"

* * *

(In confession cam: Chris)

Ok so maybe that wasn't the brightest idea ever. But whatever. I'm not letting Cody take Lindsay away from me, and no one's going to stop me!

* * *

(In confession cam: Cody)

Yeah, I was kind of surprised that Lindsay kissed me. But I still kind of wish it was Gwen. *Sigh*

* * *

(In confession cam: Lindsay)

I feel bad now because I can picture Tyler watching this. But who cares? He doesn't like me anyways, so why should I care?

* * *

(still Lindsay Pov.)Just then the loudspeaker came on. "I need Cody to report to the Dock of Shame! Alone." I gulped. I hope nothing bad happens to him! I thought. "Well I guess I'd better go" Cody said in disappointment. I blew him a kiss as he left. He did the same as we both waved at each other.

* * *

(In confession cam: Chris)

You better watch your back, Cody! Because when you get I'm going to make you so miserable, buddy! Just wait and see.

To be continued….


	3. A Talking Bush

Cody X Lindsay

Chapter 3-A Talking Bush!

Lindsay's Pov.

It's been two hours since Cody left. I'm starting to think that he's in trouble. Again. Then out of nowhere a voice from a bush said "Hello Lindsay. Having a fine day with Cody I see." I looked closely at the bush across from my cabin. A figure started to come out from it. It was Sierra and she look madder than ever! "Oh hey Sierra. I don't know what your talking about. I haven't seen him all day!" I replied with a worried voice. "You're lying! I saw you and Cody kiss in the woods!"

(In Confession Cam: Sierra)

(Crying) How could he do this to me? After all I did for him! I'm going to kill Lindsay, if it's the last thing I do!

(In Confession Cam: Lindsay)

*Sigh* Ok maybe what I did was a little crazy. It's just that after Tyler broke up with me , I wanted to start fresh. So I chose Cody! I am so dead now!

(Still Lindsay Pov.) She grabbed my shirt. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" the crazy fan-girl said. I stared at her with wide eyes. She shook me. "Answer me! Why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to break my heart like Heather did!" She let go of me. "Cody is the love of my life. I love him and him only him! And if you think you're going to get away with this you've got another thing coming!" Then Sierra's eyes turned black with fury and she slapped me across my face. I ran to my cabin with tears falling down my face. I looked up at the ceiling "Where are you, Cody?" I yelled.


End file.
